


IF I Had Said Something Different

by Belleelmore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleelmore/pseuds/Belleelmore
Summary: When the Survey Corp goes to Marley for the first time, they discover a world vastly different from theirs. This story follows Eren and Mikasa from the point where he asks 'what is he to her?' and she replies with 'family'. It follows our beloved cast all grown up.What if, she confessed instead. An alternate reality where the Rumbling does not take place.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

####  They landed on the shores of Marley, tasting the saltiness and the vast culture unbeknownst to them. Hange, Connie and Sasha couldn't stop fawning over every single thing, from a car to the simplest delight like ice cream. While Jean and Levi kept trying to hold them back, making sure their cover wasn't blown. Armin was busy staring wide-eyed at the majesty of life and their host Onyankopon smiled, entertained by their child-like reactions. Then there was Eren, empty-eyed staring at everything happening around them. Mikasa wanted to enjoy with her friends, she couldn't help but delve into things like ice cream, but at the back of her mind, she was worried about Eren. He was a quiet, looming figure who had lost every emotion. 

"Here you go," Mikasa shoved an ice cream next to his face. 

Eren's dead-eyes looked at the ice cream and he slowly held it. "I know what this is, I saw it in my old man's memories." 

The ice cream began to melt. He only looked at it and his expressions went unreadable. Mikasa wanted to say something, anything, but what? Since they had reached the sea, Eren had withdrawn. He stopped voicing anything and she was left to pick up the hints. There was only so much she could decipher in those dead-eyes if only she could read that broken mind. 

"That doesn't mean you've tasted it," she insisted. Taking hold of his hand and gently shoved the ice cream in his mouth. She thought he'd resist but he obliged, taking a simple bite and continued. 

"Just stay close to me okay? I'll make sure nothing happens," Mikasa reassured herself, while Eren couldn't respond. 

They were interrupted by a crowd gathering around their friends. Apparently, Levi caught a boy trying to steal money from Sasha. The situation began to get out of hand when the people around wanted to cut off the boys hand, displaying their war refugee hate out wide. But, Levi pegged the boy as Sasha's brother and dragged them out. Following suit, Mikasa linked his arms with Eren's and run after them. 

Soon they were far enough and the boy showed them to his refugee camp. There they met the father, although they couldn't communicate because of the language difference, it was evident that he was thankful. 

Eren knelt down and held the boy in place, there were tears in his eyes and his face softened by misery. "I'm sorry." 

That was all he said and continued to cry. It didn't make sense, no one could ask why, so instead they headed back to Ozmabito's residence. There they discussed how Paradis would make the world believe they weren't Devils, but living breathing humans who just wanted to exist. The conversations turned sour when they acknowledged the immense hatred. 

Mikasa knew the outcome, she knew how every conversation like this circled back. She turned around, hoping to see Eren but finding none. Her instinctive need to protect him came into play, where she asked. "Where did Eren go?" 

The room dropped their previous conversation, finding Eren's location to be more important. He was the reason they were even alive, if they lost him then everything would be over. Promptly, all his friends decided to go out and find him, while Hange and Levi stayed behind to continue their negotiations. 

Mikasa clutched her scarf. Why did he always leave her behind like this? Some many times she wished so desperately for him to stay by her side, but he always ended up kidnapped. Then so many died to get him back, including people who she cared for. She wasn't afraid to die for him, but she was afraid of not being there. OH. Her face lit up, there was only one place Eren could've gone right now. The only place he showed some kind of emotional response. 

She ran to the refugee camp and as expected, Eren was standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the camp where the boy and his dad stayed. His face was expressionless as he stared into the horizon, his body covered in shadows as little specks of candlelight played on his face. 

"There you are," she exhaled coming up close to him. She stood next to him and looked where his eyes were, noticing for the first time how he had grown taller than her. 

They stood in silence for a while, as the soft wind breezed by playing with their hair. The same hair she had accidentally cut short just the other day, while Eren was growing his out. A style she was becoming fond of. 

"Mikasa, why is it. . . " Eren's voice was soft. "That you care so much about me?" 

A blush crept across Mikasa's face, she hadn't questioned it. She simply did and that was all she knew. "Huh?" 

Eren swiftly turned to her, his eyes determined and his face set. "Is it because I saved you that day?" He leaned in, those green eyes of his demanding a response. "Or, is it because. . . I am your family." He was close, she could feel his breath. 

"Huh?" That was all she could manage. Her face had gone crimson, she never pondered these and now she felt embarrassed. What was this? She stepped back clutching her fist next to her heart. 

Eren was waiting, he was waiting to hear the response that would determine everything. 

Mikasa's voice began to shake, she wasn't sure but this was what she had always said to everyone. "You're. . . you are. . . family." 

Eren's face darkened as if he was hurt. He began to draw back, whatever emotion she had seen was being sucked back. Huh? She couldn't help but feel as if she said the wrong thing, even her heart knew this wasn't just it. 

"Actually, that's not just it," she began looking away and clutching her scarf for comfort. "I'd die for you, I'll follow you anywhere, I'll -" she wasn't sure, her voice had gone quiet as she tried but couldn't look into his eyes. 

"I joined the Survey Corp because of you, then we-we fought them, I got stronger so I could make sure you were safe and-" the pandora's box was opened, words spilt out and she couldn't stop it. She had never voiced this, she never knew she even felt this. It was oddly relieving saying this. 

A little bit of red could be spotted on Eren's face, he continued to stare down at his childhood friend. He knew how she felt, he knew everything, but actually hearing those words was an entirely different experience. He couldn't help but live in that moment. A small smile found a place on his face. 

"And you know, with everything and here. I'll make sure you won't die- you're important, I mean to me. But to everyone too, but you are also the Founding titan. . " she continued to ramble on with her haphazard showcase of feelings, too distracted to feel his hands cupping her face and slowly turning it his way. 

"We can't lose you! I mean I can't, I can't even think about you dying. We, Armin and everyone don't, I-" 

Then there were no words, just unfounded emotions exploding inside. Mikasa went from confused, to shocked, to comfort. Eren had pressed his lips against hers and held it there, lifting her face lightly to get a better angle. She dared not to move, afraid one wrong move and he'd recoil away far away from her. While he had shut his mind off, refusing to let the future bleed over the present. 

He pulled away and simply stared. He knew everything and anything, but what do you say after kissing a girl? He couldn't comprehend. The life of a child soldier had no place for moments where they could enjoy life. Everything was revenge and dedicating your heart, then it was the impending doom of his race. No. He wasn't going to let it spoil this moment. 

Mikasa returned the stare wide-eyes, her mouth agape as she tried to process what just happened. Eren's soft smile was evident and the sad tinge in his eyes made apparent with how his mouth was set. He stepped back and withdrew his hands, knowing full well they'd be bombarded with company any time soon. 

On queue the old man showed up, speaking in a foreign language inviting them for a drink while his friends came running. They were happy to have found them, while the night kept Mikasa's red face a mystery. Soon they were drinking and all of them passed on in the tent, eventually recovered by Hange and Levi. 

Mikasa's head lay next to Eren's passed out body, while Armin laid close to his shoulder. Peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

####  The talks in Marley were far from successful, but they found a common alley with nations who were harmed by Marley. They were ready to throw away years of prejudice and hatred for Eldians if it meant getting back at Marley. The enemy of your enemy is the friend, couldn’t have been any truer.

With a little time on hand, the Survey Coup was able to have fun. Connie used the Ozmabito’s money to buy branded hats and leather cowboy boots, a fondness for the style of the man who terrified him – Kenny Ackerman. Jean got a haircut, more to get his overgrowing hair set and new suits to complement his figure. Sasha found comfort in every fine cuisine, while Hange ran to every new equipment she saw. Levi kept an eye on everyone, but couldn’t help but try out different types of teas.

Unlike everyone else, Mikasa was distraught by the events of that night. She kept remembering it and blushing, when asked why she was red she said she had grown allergic to ‘ice cream’. Eren on the other hand maintained his lifeless approach to everything, but occasionally he’d look Mikasa’s way and swiftly avert his eyes. They continued this dance till they finally got home. A journey they hadn’t imagined to be this fun or fruitful.

The Scouts were lodged in the capital, where they turned in their finding. While the higher-ups plotted and schemed, the rest were simply missing all those new things they had discovered. Eren wasn’t present, he was locked up in his room and no one wanted to address it. Except for Mikasa, who was still fazed by that night and found approaching him to be hard.

Onyonkapon knocked on Eren’s room. He didn’t get a response but entered anyway. There he saw Eren sitting next to the window, watching the moonlight.

“Yelena wanted me to tell you that Zeke is ready so whenever you . . . “he began, surveying the room and finding it to be secure.

Eren didn’t respond.

“Well?” Onyonkapon got closer and set down next to him. The Volunteers weren’t allowed to meet with Eren, but their mission to Marley had gone so well that this rule wasn’t applicable anymore. Even then, he had to be careful.

“I know what Zeke will do, I know his plan. Tell Yelena I won’t be going through with it,” Eren responded in his monotone voice.

Sweat formed on Onyonkapon’s forehead, this wasn’t what they had planned. “Why is that?”

Eren didn’t budge from where he sat, the only thing that moved was his mouth. “I don’t want my friends to die. I don’t want any of them to die, I will do something else entirely.”

“Which is?” Onyonkapon asked, feeling the pressuring growing.

“Simply tell Yelena to bring Zeke to me. We can handle this in a very bloodless way.” That was all he said.

They set there in silence, as the night brought out its own tunes. The wind fluttered by and the moonlight cast on their faces; a beautiful night it was, majestic in all the right ways. Eren’s mind had cleared, he could feel a weight lift off his shoulders. He could feel as if he was eighteen again. Not a being transcending time and bearing the weight of the world.

“I do wonder what changed your mind. I guess the talks were a victory, even if it was small. I can imagine why you’d put your comrades above everything else,” Onyonkapon speculated, rubbing his chin.

Eren sighed. “That’s all true. And I did, well-“he cut himself off. Was he going to tell this man what conspired that night? That night where he acted out of impulse and didn’t quite evaluate how his actions would play out.

“Well? What did you do?” Onyonkapon swallowed, imagining a horrible confession, which would endanger everyone.

Eren turned his face to him. There was distress written all over it and a faint glow could be spotted. Not the face Onyonkapon was expecting, nor the words he was ready to hear.

“Well, I kissed my childhood friend. Slash adopted sister?” Eren blurted out. He turned away and covered his face with his hand. “Well, she wasn’t actually adopted, she stayed with us for a year or two. I mean, I thought she was like a sister growing up. I don’t know, isn’t that how a kid would see another kid living with them?” He continued to ramble on, unsure of how he was at a point where he felt comfortable telling.

Onyonkapon’s face was set in shock. The moment they first saw Eren he was like their messiah. They one who’d lead them, the one with all the powers- then it finally dawned on him, Eren was still a kid. A simple kid experiences emotions at the ripe age of eighteen. He did feel sorry for him, knowing full well how the war had stagnated any chance of them growing up ‘normally’.

“I see, I’m not sure which one is your childhood friend, but if I take a guess,” he hummed and stroked his chin. “The strong one with a scarf, Mikasa? She and Armin are the ones always around you.”

Eren nodded, not sure why he even told this man anything. Perhaps he just needed a ‘calm’ adult in his life, who would react in a ‘normal’ way.

“I don’t see the problem even if you did. Does she not like you back?” Onyonkapon proceeded with a slight smirk. He was rather glad to have a conversation that didn’t include genocide.

Eren scratched the side of his head. “She does, actually. I think, I mean I know she does but she hasn't said the exact words to me.” He vividly did remember every word she said to him, it did flutter his heart just the tiniest bit.

“Then why are you here moping and not out there talking with her?” Onyonkapon placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile in endearment, there was something innocent about the entire ordeal.

“I don’t know,” Eren muttered looking away. He had found talking with her to be difficult, not sure as to why it happened.

“I’d say you’re embarrassed, being your first kiss and all. You shouldn’t waste so much time dwelling on it, though. Just go out there and talk to her, rest will follow,” Onyonkapon advised, feeling as though it was his duty to enable this attraction. He was shipping them, one could say.

“What if I say something wrong?” Eren’s voice wavered and raised unevenly. “What if she hates me then?”

Onyonkapon chuckled. “If she was going to hate you, she would’ve already. I’m sure you’ve driven her hell and back, now is not the time to second guess yourself.”

Eren stared wide-eyed at his newfound friend. An adult who was actually responsible and dispatched good advice, while having no screws loose. He was right too. He never bothered with considering his thoughts twice, he’d always just go and do it. However, he cared about Mikasa, but being an Ackerman she always got out unscathed. In turn, risked her life for him. The thought did pain him, yet this was how it had always been.

He stood up, nearly sending his chair tumbling down. “You’re right.” He declared with newfound vigour.

Before Onyonkapon could proceed, Eren was already on his way out.

**Author's note: I always thought it would be fun seeing Eren and Onyonkapon talk. Ever needed romantic advice?**


	3. The Good Friends

####  Mikasa was sitting outside in the lingering dark, she found the silence to be comforting. Inside the room right behind her, her friends were enjoying their rare time off after good news. They were so used to death accompanying the slightest success, that they felt confused and undeserving of this relief. As much as she was fond of them, she was too confused with what had prevailed over that night. 

“Isn’t it cold outside?” It was Armin who emerged from the noise carrying a fresh plate of desserts. He sat down next to her and looked ahead.

“No, I don’t feel cold,” she murmured and drew deeper in her scarf. Not out of coldness, but out of the ever-present red glow accompanying her around. 

“Not surprised, you are an Ackerman after all,” Armin chuckled. They barely knew anything about what Ackerman’s were, but they were strong that much was clear. It’s not like a little cold would actually harm them. 

“Maybe,” Mikasa agreed, not sure if that was how she felt. More of, she didn’t want to express how she felt. Wording it would make it too real. 

“Is something wrong? You’ve gone so quiet and your face has been red like you have a fever,” Armin scrutinized her face, eyeing the now growing blush. 

“No, I’m fine,” Mikasa confirmed turning away. Armin could read her like an open book, but the events that transpired that night weren’t something anyone could imagine. If anything she’d have chalked it up to a fever dream, it almost felt like one. 

“Oh, I’m glad. I was worried maybe you caught something on Marley, we might not be immune to all the diseases, that’s how being secluded from the world does,” Armin went on a tangent, immersed in his own discovered knowledge. 

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Jean fell on Armin. Both went trembling down, falling face first in the soil. Hitch stood behind him with a smug face, holding a bottle of wine. 

“Oh, look what we have here? Cheating on Annie are we? Hitch criss crossed her fingers and focused herself on Armin. Who had grown crimson, holding his arms up and waving them in desperation. 

“Hitch, it’s not that! Hitch why would you say that?” He whined, holding up his weak defence. 

“JEAN! COME HERE, WE ARE DOING IT!” Connie slammed the door to the side and he was drunk. Jean groaned and tried to get up, as drunk as he was, his legs weren’t working. 

“Dance! Dance! Dance!” Sasha crawled on the smooth floor and chanted, throwing her fist in the air. Nicolo followed suit and dropped right in front of her, he too joined in the chanting. Sasha dragged herself over his drunken body and she continued the shout. 

Connie grabbed Jeans shirt and dragged her long body up, shaking him and his hair falling suit. “We are doing this, man. We are dancing.” 

Jean groaned, ready to throw up. 

While Hitch needled her nail into Armin’s shoulder. “Cmon, you aren't going to see sweet Annie, I promise I won’t intrude this time,” she went on with a big grin. 

Armin could faint from the embarrassing accusation and the wine. “NO, Hitch! I would never do anything,” he pleaded.

“I never said you did anything, but I can leave you alone if you want.” Hitch’s face contained the smugness and she forced Armin to flapper around like a fish out of water. 

Mikasa smiled, enjoying the chaos. She never wanted anything but good for her dear friends, yet she was too troubled to join in. 

Historia came running, her steps sounded loudly on the wooden floor. Her hair was a mess and she was holding a crate of wine, which she dropped next to Nicolo’s head. Her intense face focused on Connie who tried to coerce Jean into dancing with him, a dare that had befallen on the poor soul. 

“Dedicate your heart!” Historia screamed, fisting her arms. “Dedicate your heart and dance!” She continued, stepping forward but ending up tripping over Sasha’s body, falling on her and making poor Nicolo groan under the added weight. 

“Dance, dance, dance.” The two continued to chant, under the heaviest influence of alcohol. Then Historia puked on Sasha’s hair, who yelped in a very slow motion; as if her brain needed the time to process. 

Mikasa got up and left them to their own chaos, she couldn’t join in and she had no intentions of ruining their night. She walked back around the house, as their combined voices continued to fade away. She wasn’t sure where she was going, the stillness of the night guided her and she followed suit. She stood next to the empty lodging, where Levi and Hange were supposed to be, but they had gone back to Shiganshina with Yelena. Something to do with more volunteers, where they weren’t needed.

A pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her inside the empty house. 


	4. Confrontation

####  Instinctively, she took her stance and was ready to hit. She was so close to hitting his face, that for a split second Eren was afraid. She stopped and stepped back, her face was red again and she pulled her scarf up. 

“Mikasa, what were you doing?” He began, unsure of his words. He scratched the back of his head and looked away. 

“. . . walking. . .” she uttered, fumbling with anything coherent.

“I was also walking,” he awkwardly added. Followed by both simply standing in quietness as neither could stop thinking about the night. That night where everything between them went hazy, everything had a new meaning that neither knew how to process. 

“Good, keep walking, it should be good for your legs,” Mikasa continued, stepping further away and found the place to be suffocating. 

“Mikasa . . . about that night, I mean when we, no I ―” Eren’s word faltered, he somehow found saying the word ‘kiss’ to be hard. It was so much easier with Onyonkapon, but in this moment his tongue was tied. 

Mikasa nodded swiftly. She wasn’t sure of how to respond, she had no way of knowing where exactly Eren was going. But she found it relieving how he was actually showing some kind of expression, even if half of his face was in shadows. 

“I’m not sure, I mean I know I did  _ that _ . But I’m not sure if you―” Eren paused, getting engrossed in staring at Mikasa’s face now illuminated by the moonlight. He always found her looks to be striking, especially with the new haircut. 

“I’ll forget that if that's what you are saying,” Mikasa concluded, looking to her side. She couldn’t forget even if she wanted to, but if that's what Eren wanted then there was no point holding on to it. She felt a tinge of disappointment. 

“No, no I don’t,” he replied quickly, feeling a little bit of panic growing. At the same time, he hated how his words couldn’t manifest what he actually wanted to state. Things were so much easier when all he had to do was sprout vengeance or remain utterly quiet. 

“Then? I don’t understand. Why did you do _ that _ ?” Mikasa found herself confronting him, a position she wasn’t hoping to take. But, now all she could do was question his ‘logic’ because this was unlike him. 

Eren was at a loss for words, unable to understand the most basic ‘why’ of the matter. Yet deep down he knew why, and he found it hard to admit. He could’ve simply said he wanted to, but that felt more of an impulse than something genuine. She wasn’t deserving of his impulsivity. 

“I did that,” he drew closer, finding the steps to be harder. “I did that because it felt like the right thing to do,” he admitted, as his face fell headfirst into a deep flush, his upper lip was quivering and his green eyes were ablaze. 

“Just because it felt that way doesn’t mean it was.” A part of Mikasa couldn’t help but feel disappointed further.  _ Is this how being led on felt like? _ She wasn’t sure, she had never even considered the possibility of romance. They never had such luxuries provided to them. 

“No, Mikasa not like that,” he tried again partly raising his hands, withholding the urge to take hold of her arms. “What you were saying, it just made me feel happy,” he loudly admitted with every ounce of intensity, now his fingers dug in her arms. There they stood, with him making sure she wouldn’t run. 

Mikasa could squirm under his intense gaze, but she didn't move. Yet her face couldn't hold back on its reddish undertaking, equally matching his. They were held in the moment, everything around them just fell in place. 

“I’m glad it made you happy,” Mikasa muttered, deliberately ignoring the glaring implications. She didn't want to believe it. It just felt too good to be true. 

“Thank you for saying those words. Thank you for everything,” Eren went on, not bothering to hide the effect this moment had on him. He embraced his fluster with a smile, glad he could even do such a thing. 

“Okay. . . no problem,” Mikasa looked up at the ceiling and scratched her neck. She was still held in place by his strong arms gripping her. Although, if she wanted to she could’ve easily gotten out, she somewhat liked it. 

Her nonchalance started to aggregate him. He knew she was purposefully not acknowledging what conspired between them. Did she not feel the same way? No, he knew she felt the same way, thus her hesitation confused him. 

“Dummie,” he whispered, channelling his younger self’s youthfulness. He drew his head in closer, leaning forward with little to no space between them. He softly collided his forehead into hers, an action he had done out of rage way back when they were still trainees. 

“I feel the same way, that’s what I’ve been trying to say,” he whisper-shouted a new revelation. Mikasa inaudibly gasped, her mouth left slightly ajar as Eren didn’t move away, he stayed firm against her forehead. She couldn’t meet the intense gaze, but she could feel his hot breath on her face and how his skin felt against her. Perhaps it was the mixture of shock and embarrassment, she found moving to be hard. 

“I don’t know what to say,” her voice stammered, being unable to articulate every emotion this moment brought out. 

“Just tell me if you disliked what I did. Did you dislike it when I did  _ that _ ?” A plea could almost be detected in his voice. Realizing how Mikasa was having trouble breathing, he reeled his head back but kept his body against her. 

Mikasa wasn’t sure she could get redder, but she did remember that night. She had been caught up in just the action, that she never considered if she liked it or not. It confused her if anything, but there wasn’t anything else.  _ Wasn’t there?  _

“I don’t know how it’s supposed to make me feel,” she voiced her uncertainty. She cared about Eren, she would go to the end of the world for him, but anything beyond that didn’t make sense. 

Eren’s face fell and his eyes subdued. “Oh, I see.” 

He undid the grip and stepped back. Just like that, he was slipping away, just like every damn time he was falling where she couldn’t get to him. She didn't understand what part of her words faltered him, but she knew it had to be her words. 

“Have a good night, I suppose.” Eren’s emotionless reaped back, as he took more steps away from her. 

Mikasa’s emotions went from worried to irritated. This entire situation was his construct, now it fell on her to maintain it. A position she didn't want to handle and found to be his shortcoming. 

“Dammit Eren,” she growled, taking hold of the back of his hoodie. The turn of events surprised him, whose body seized up. With a single tug of her strength, she splattered him against the same window and blocked any room of exit. She fixed her hands on the opposite side of his shoulders, a task proving to be a tad bit difficult given the broadness. 

“I've never been kissed before, how do you expect me to know how to feel?” She confessed in firmer words and boldness. 


	5. Chapter 5

####  Eren was at a loss for words, truly he hadn’t considered this possibility. In his mind, if Mikasa disliked it then she didn’t feel as he did. Yet there appeared to be several more variables involved. 

“I didn’t think that,” he admitted, looking to his side. The reverse of their positions did unsettle his confidence in his words. In his youngest memories, he always felt threatened by Mikasa’s strength but he now appreciated it. Even found it admirable, how her fist nearly broke the wooden wall. 

“You don’t know either. It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. . .” she trailed off, observing his emotionally mixed face. The green litheness of his eyes followed her, encompassing a newly acquired gentleness to his sharp features. 

Neither of them knew how to continue the conversations, where Mikasa kept him pinned to the wall. As Eren stared down at her with a fondness, as if he was seeing her. Not the badarse, not the soldier, not the childhood friend; but Mikasa, the one who cared about him. The feeling of care felt so foreign, where before all his heart contained was comradery and humanity. 

He watched her lips part, as if she wanted to assert but found nothing backing it. Her lips looked soft, and he personally could guarantee it. Unlike before, there was no pinkish colour coating them. He was close, he could tilt his head forward and their lips could meet again. An act he wanted to carry out now. 

She could see him studying her lips, feeling a blush growing when she actualized his intentions. A little standing on her toes and she could meet him halfway there, but the context held them in place. 

But the moment was broken, they could hear their friends approaching. Mikasa withdrew her arms and held them against herself. She aimlessly looked between Eren and the door. Not sure what to do, what should she do? There was an inherent embarrassment in having others see her like that. 

Eren turned and rubbed the back of his head, feeling the silkiness of his growing hair. Soon his hair would reach his shoulders, a look he was interested in continuing. He knew they would soon appear, but he didn’t want to leave the moment. Yet she moved away, following the same course of action he walked past her. 

There was so much left unsaid, but neither had it in them to show ‘this’ in front of others. Finding distancing themselves to be the better alternative. Eren looked back, a slight longing in his eyes and Mikasa’s stopped her hand from extending. 

“See you later,” Eren placed his final words with tenderness and a smile. He walked away into the shadows of the room, followed by unlocking the door. 

Mikasa stood still in her spot and clutched her scarf. In mere moments her gang of friends came barging inside, turning the lights on and demanding what she was doing. To which she had no answer, where she kept her mouth covered by her scarf. 


	6. Chapter 6

####  Armin was suspicious of what was up with his childhood friend. Mikasa had been spacing out and she was being quiet― more than usual. First, he found her standing awkwardly in the darkroom, then she kept dodging questions. Despite his valid concern, he was more perplexed by Hitch. The girl kept teasing him, making every meeting with Annie a nightmare. 

So that night he decided to sneak out and go underground. He knew all his friends were asleep, especially Hitch. When walking outside he saw Mikasa sitting up in her bed, with a forlorn look on her face. For a brief moment their eyes met, both had a bit of blush but neither questioned why. They agreed in silence and continued on their way. 

Visiting Annie’s crystal during the middle of the night, where he could confess his deepest thoughts without any ‘Hitch’ looming over his shoulders. The thought did puzzle him, why he found comfort in talking with her? Talking, more of unloading everything in silence. At first, he convinced himself that this would help in unlocking Bertolt’s memories, but now it became more of a thing he enjoyed. 

He entered the underground room holding the crystal, he was carrying a single iceburst stone lantern. 

Suddenly, a wet cold hand grasped his mouth closed. The lantern fell to his side. His arms were folded back and his body pulled down. He couldn't move, he tried to move his legs but a strong shoe kept them in place. He was trapped. 

“Don’t move or I’ll fucking kill you,” the female voice said. The voice felt familiar, then the ring on her finger unlocked into a sharp object pinning into his neck. A single nudge and his skin would tear. He couldn't transform, so many would die in the possible rubble. This voice, this was a trained Warrior. 

His eyes widened. He tried to shout but the hand around his mouth kept him shut. He didn’t want to resort to it, but the situation demanded the action. He bit her hand, in the politest way possible. She did yelp in the slight pain, yet determined didn't undo her trap. 

Before she could rip his skin, he shouted in the opening. “Annie, it's me. ARMIN.” 

Then everything stopped. 

Annie withdrew back, in the dim light she recognized that it truly was Armin. A grownup Armin, with his blond hair cut short and a few inches, grew over her. He slowly turned back with a bright smile, while he raised his arms in surrender. 

“Welcome back, Annie,” he whispered, his blue eyes shining bright. 

She struggled to formulate her next words. He was the one who kept visiting her in this alone darkness. She could hear every word he said, she could imagine every bit of the world he told her. She tugged a strand of hair behind and looked away. 

Armin’s face scrunched up remembering the bite. “Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” he explained, taking a step back from her. 

She observed her hand and the visible bite mark. It didn’t sting anymore, but she couldn't hold him much accountable. “I would have killed you, it's fine.” 

They stood in silence. Armin’s eyes scanned the room and found remains of her broken crystal. While Annie looked soaked and tired, as she stood there looking to her side and clutching her own arm. 

“Um,” he began, trying to understand why it broke now. He pointed to the broken pieces. 

Annie acknowledged his questions but didn’t speak. Her mind tried to confirm if it was safe to say, yet why did it even matter? From the bits, Armin had told her, the world outside had changed. 

“I’m nearing the curse of Ymir, I don't have the strength to hold it up anymore,” she revealed, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“Oh,” he pressed his lips together. “What are you going to do now?” 

“I don’t know, but I will see my father,” Annie expressed in her withering voice. There was resolve, but everything was broken down inside. 

“You are in the middle of Capital, you can’t sneak out just like that.” He folded his arms. “They’ll likely kill you because you know ―”  he didn't want to continue. 

Annie withdrew further in herself. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” She finally faced Armin’s intense eyes, a sad smile played on her lips. “Thank you for warning.” 

Armin felt sorry for her. He felt so sorry. But, there wasn't much he could do, she had a mission and she couldn't be trusted. There was only so much his words could do, in the end, she did pick this for herself. 

He picked up the lantern and handed it to her, who looked confused. “You would need this, it's night.” Then he moved back on the stairs, hoping and praying that she could meet her father. Possibly, not die in the process. Worst case scenario, they would make him fight the female titan and someone would inert her powers. 

A single glance at Annie, he saw pain. She had crouched next to the rock wall and her face covered by her hands. There weren't tears, just a blooming dread. Was he really going to leave her? Annie was Warrior, but she hadn’t moved in four years. She would be lost in this world. All alone. 

He retraced her steps and stood over her, his face illuminated by the lantern. He extended his hand, keeping a firm smile. A confused Annie looked up. 

“I’ll help you, but on one condition,” he stumbled with his words, but they had caught her attention. “I have so many questions, I would like to know answers to.” 

Annie pondered the proposition. It wasn’t like he actually needed her to answer, he could so easily access everything now. He had told of their journey into Marley and how the island was developing, there isn't anything left that she could contribute to. Perhaps he simply said the condition to make her feel better. 

She took his hand and stood up, shaking it. “Deal.” 

Armin’s cheek grew a faint red. Truth be told this was the first time in his life where they made physical contact. Annie before being captured was antisocial, she rarely interacted with anyone. Annie in the crystal was out of reach, but this Annie wasn’t. He ended up holding onto her hand for far too long, awkwardly letting it go on realization. 

He looked to his side and then back at her, observing the dampen state of her clothes. “You might want to change and eat?” 

Annie felt her stomach and looked down at her clothes. Admittedly, she did. She nodded and handed the lantern back to Armin. Through the hood over her hair, concealing her face. Even though only a handful knew what she looked like. 

Armin led them up and he kept a watch before singling her to follow. Truthfully, he didn't know where to take her. But he did know how he didn’t have to share a room with anyone, bringing her there for a night wouldn’t hurt. In the morning he could devise a better plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, Mikasa didn't look out and had gone to sleep. They tiptoed to the room in the back upstairs, a single room provided to a titan shifter. At first, he wasn’t fond of the arrangement where he was isolated from Jean and Connie, but now he was glad. A part of him knew his friends wouldn't be so accepting of Annie, not after what she had done. He gulped, beckoning her to come inside. 

Annie circulated the room and checked every corner. He didn’t understand the need but knew she was likely looking out for traps. But, the more pressing matters were getting her new clothes and food. And where was she going to sleep? 

“Annie?” He whispered.

She looked up from where she was checking the single window. Finding it to be sturdy and a path for escaping in case needed. 

“I don’t have women's clothing, so uh―” he scratched the side of his face. “You’ll have to borrow mine unless you want me to steal from Sasha, but that might be . . . “

She had no qualms against the idea, it was the safest option. “Okay, I'll take anything. But if you have something blue and a hoodie I’d prefer that.” 

Armin went through his sparse closet, finding one hoodie but white. He rarely wore different colours. He directed Annie to where the bathroom was and went downstairs to find food. There were still remains of leftovers and pie back where they celebrated. They were more inclined to drinking than actually eating anything. Unsure of how much Annie wanted, he gathered everything and carried it back. 

Upon his arrival, she was standing in the middle of his room. Wet hair and his clothes baggy on her, looking a little less tired. She acknowledged the food first then him, not wasting more time she delved in. It had been four years, Armin couldn’t blame her appetite. He smiled to himself, finding the sight of her eating to be adorable. She looked up and offered some to him, which he declined with a nervous laugh. The last thing he wanted to do was separate her from food. 

They were sitting on the bed, Armin near the middle while Annie sat on the edge eating the pie. Now the only matter left was how will they sleep? He could sleep on the floor, he considered. 

“Annie, I'll sleep on the floor,” he offered. 

She stopped eating and considered, feeling the floor with her toes. “It’s cold, though. You’ll get sick, colossal titan or not.” There was a slight tinge of sadness when she verbalized what he was now. 

“But, there's only one bed and um―” how could he explain this? A bit of fluster was beginning to develop. 

“One is good enough, it looks sturdy,” she felt the mattress. “I’ve slept in a lot worst place, this looks like a blessing.” There was a coldness in her voice, she remembered memories of pain and suffering. 

Armin wanted to reassure her, but at the same time, the bed wasn’t the issue. Them both in it at the same time was. Was it? They were just comrades, he’d have done it with any fellow so why was he getting so worked up? 

“I’ll sleep on this side then and you can there,” he pointed in the directions. Annie nodded. 

“You can have the pillow,” he tossed it to her side. She opened her mouth to object but he continued. “I’ve slept on a pillow for four years, I think I can manage one night.” 

Having things decided, Annie kept the dishes away and Armin locked the door. They laid down in directions as decided. Despite the bed being moderately large, their bodies were pretty close. Annie didn’t move an inch, nor did he; afraid he’d be touching her feet accidentally. 

They couldn't fall asleep, as Armin’s redness grew. 

“What did it feel like being in that crystal?” he absent-mindedly asked, hoping this would make this less awkward. 

“It was like I could hear, but there wasn't anything else. Complete darkness, timeless darkness,” Annie, to his surprise, revealed. Sadness evident in every word she spoke. She turned her face in the pillow, getting a particular scent which she imagined Armin’s hair smelled like. It was a nice scent. 

“So, you heard everything I said?” He nervously poked another question. He had said many things, a great many things and now it was embarrassing. How mortified he’d feel if she heard every single word. 

“Every single word.” 

Oh god. Armin turned to his side and clutched his face, as the redness took over. 

“Thank you for talking to me, at least I had someone. . . “ Annie’s voice was faint, but he caught it. 

She was thankful that Armin was the one who came down today. What could she have done? Although, she had no doubt in her skills and knew she would have sneaked out contrary to what he believed. Perhaps just the thought of a familiar face along with her was comforting? She wasn't sure, but a part of her liked that Armin was here. The same Armin who outed her. 

She glanced to her side and saw his back, moonlight illuminating him. He had changed. There was no naive optimism, but optimism that accepted how cruel the world could be. Even how he looked changed, shorter hair and his shoulders broadened. He had quite the muscular back, a lean body underneath the sheer white. . . 

Her face went crimson and she turned to her side. What was she doing? 

Then it finally dawned on her why Armin brought up about a single bed. Her face got further crimson, as she comprehended how she was sleeping next to a boy. Especially the fact that she insisted they sleep on it. She was sleeping on his bed, wearing his clothes, smelling his pillow, checking his body out. Oh god. She lived the life of a child soldier, there was no such shame between comrades. There was no shame between pain and blood. But this was different in every way, this was palpating her heart. 

Sleep did overtake the two eventually, not quick enough to subdue the inherent emotions their position brought out. 

Author’s note: Am I going too slow with Annie x Armin progress?


	8. Chapter 8

####  Armin woke up, he rubbed his face and tried to remember why he was squeezed against the wall. His eyes shot open; Annie. He didn’t move, but could her knee resting on his stomach. Other than that they had stayed in their places, although he could glace down and see a bit of her navel visible. He quickly looked away, finding his peering to be wrong. Gently, he moved her knee and got up. He pulled the cover over her and for a moment was caught in the sight of her face. She looked peaceful. 

Before Armin could further adore the sight, there was a knock on his door. No. He grabbed his head, realizing how careless his decision was. The knock continued to be fierce, compelling Armin to unlock and step out. He closed the door and stood in front, making sure Jean didn’t come inside. 

“You locked your door, huh?” Jean noticed with a smirk. 

Armin blushed, but not daring to move aside. He couldn't come up with a lie on spot, something he should’ve thought about earlier. 

Jean leaned in. “Locked door, flustered face, I know exactly what's up.” 

Armin let out a shrill sound, unable to contradict anything. 

“Don’t worry, man. This is completely natural,” Jean placed a hand on his shoulders. “Just make sure to wash your hands and not be too noisy.” 

He wasn’t sure what Jean was referring to, then it hit him. His face was beet-root red as he fumbled to explain. “No, that's not it!” He whined. 

Jean patted his shoulders with a slight smirk. “It’s okay. Look it's none of my business, but don’t worry it just means you're finally entering manhood.” 

“No. . .” Armin’s voice went high-pitched, but there was nothing he could say to change Jean’s mind. Yet it was better than Jean finding Annie sleeping in his room. . . he clutches his head, realizing how deep he had fallen in a possible innuendo. 

“Just make sure to come and eat breakfast. Before Sasha eats everything, of course.” Jean gave him a thumbs up and went on his way. 

**Author’s note: Hehe, any clue what Jean thought was going on. Armin so luck it wasn't Connie who showed up xD**


	9. Chapter 9

####  Armin and Annie stayed in the capital for a day or two before departing. Armin had given a slight lie about how he wanted to help Hange and Levi, while Annie snuck out. Moving through the walls wasn’t an issue for a war hero like Armin, his presence granted Annie the necessary access. 

Jean, Connie and Sasha had their doubts but they went along. The trio had their own matters to deal with, while Jean made sure to remind Armin about washing his hands. Unlike the soldiers, Historia had to return back to her duties. They had split up, for the time being, still giddy about the fantastic night of wine they had. 

While Mikasa met up with lady kyomi again. They had developed a form of comradery which did compel her to discover more about her heritage. A part of her was ready to even visit the country. During the week she pondered her disposition, Eren kept avoiding her. In any moment their eyes met, he would turn and practically run away. She tried to confront him once or twice but gave him. After what he had done, now he was the one avoiding her. It irritated her, as her desire to visit her ancestor’s country deepened. Till the point, she said ‘yes’ to Kyomi’s offer. 

Mikasa found the way around the building, following the path leading into the forest. There she spotted a lantern, sitting next to it was a hooded figure ―  Eren.

He looked up and his face split into a small smile on her sight. Yet there were impending decisions hanging in the air. She looked around and could see a packed bag laying next to his feet. This was going to be a goodbye. 

“I saw your message, I'm here.” She held up the scrunched up paper. For the most parts, she could guess why he had called her out. 

“I’ll be leaving for Marley,” Eren informed with a sigh. 

As expected, he was going to go away. Again and again, yet this time she wasn't upset. Having experienced his kidnapping and leaving too many times, she had grown rather numb to the prospect. 

“If you die, we die. You know that.” She composed her words and laid down the factual outcome. 

“I know, but I won’t die. I know I won’t.” Eren’s voice was cold as he started in the harrowing night sky. He hunched over and supported her elbows on her knees, the log moved with his weight. 

“You can see the future, right?” She tried to understand. There was so much they couldn't process, so much was in Eren’s head that was only accessible to him. 

He nodded. “I’ll be fine, I know I will. I’ll be back once I talk with Zeke.” He couldn't look her way. 

“You avoid me for a week and now you are leaving,” she said dryly folding her arms. She could be sad, but at that moment she was rather annoyed. 

“Sorry. . .” Eren trailed off. He wasn't sorry, he was confused. He didn’t intend to avoid her, if anything he desired more of her company. 

“Is that all you have to say? Sorry and goodbye? I do wish you’d say something different once.” Even though she was irritated, her words were nothing but dejected. Her upper lip quivered and she turned to her side. 

He looked to her side and studied the change in atmosphere. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her, yet that was clearly what he did. He forgot to see the consequences, as he was too used to simplifying doing what his mind dictated. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just couldn’t face you,” he began, as a slight blush grew. He stood up and walked closer to her. 

_ Why couldn’t he face her?  _ Her mind was puzzled. She turned to face where he sat, but now he was standing in front of her. Close, he was close enough for her to see how his hair brushed against his chin. Rather startled she stumbled back a little. 

“Whenever I saw you my heart just sped up.” He clutched the front of his shirt. “I found it so hard to speak, like right now . . .” his voice grew soft as he looked down. Even in that moment, he felt like running away, avoiding her instead of confronting this feeling. But he had to make his goodbye count. 

Mikasa’s face lit up in a slight red. She didn't consider this, if anything this was surprising as it got. “I, uh ―” 

He gently grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest. As admitted a few seconds before, it was beating rapidly. He could see the future and the past, he could manipulate and change, but in that moment he was nothing but an emotionally repressed child soldier trying to express himself. No amount of ‘Path’ could help in this matter. 

“It is beating, yes,” Mikasa narrated the obvious. She could feel her skin getting hotter as his hand held hers in place. He tightened the grip and drew in closer. He wasn’t imposing or intimating, if anything he felt like a comforting figure looming over her. 

“Do you feel the same way?” He asked for reassurance in a whisper. A part of him wanted her to return the feelings, else he’d feel stupid for feeling the way he felt. The other part of him knew she did, but even then anxiety of what if crippled it. Even though he could so easily see every what-if scenario; his mind fuzzled in its vast comprehension. The alternative of shutting  _ that _ part of it felt needed. So he did. 

Mikasa bit her lip. She did feel her beats increasing, but she wasn’t going to press his hand against her chest. An act like that was too forward, something she wasn’t ready to tackle. “Yeah, it's beating. I mean, more than usual.” 

A slight ‘oh’ escaped Eren’s lips. They stood there absorbing the silence, as the wind breezed by and the trees shivered. A serene moment that neither wanted to break, but then he had an idea. A devilish smile played on his face and the rest grew redder. 

“I want to test something, do I have your permission?” He leaned in close and stated his proposition. 

Her body seized up as she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Feeling a little daring, she didn’t ask what it was for. “Sure.” 

In the slightest movement, he grabbed the ends of her scarf. Thankfully, she hadn't wrapped it around her neck. He studied the red coarse fabric and felt a little fire burn inside. It amazed him how she still had it with her. 

With a little tug on the ends, he pulled her closer. She could resist, but she simply allowed her body to move along. When her face was close enough, he leaned in and their lips met once again. Unlike the briefness of before, this time their contract was elongated. 

Her face had gone scarlet as she realized what was happening. She didn’t move at first, simply keeping her eyes closed. Yet a part of her wanted more, a sudden desire she never knew of. Her hands went deep in his hair, cupping the back of his head. She deepened the kiss, rather forcefully. 

In a surprise, his eyes widened, as he grew redder; especially, on the tip of his ears. He settled in the refreshing change in positions. Closing his eyes once again, as he enjoyed the softness of her lips. His hands continued to grip the scarf as if his life depended on it. 

She turned her head to the side and pulled away, savouring in the sight his face. As almost a tease, she traced his lower lip with her thumb. Feeling it and looking as if she was ready to devour. He gulped, his green eyes growing bright as a slight shiver went through him. 

Not skipping a beat, she crashed their lips together again. This time there was intended roughness ―  his stomach knotted and the palpation worsened. 

“Mikasa. . .” he murmured against her lips. Lost in the moment, he could only muster so much. As every ounce of emotion exploded inside. 

She had cupped his face, as her fingers caressed his soft skin. “Mm?” 

She drew back to breathe. In the moment of impulsivity, she had done her actions, but the lack of experience hampered her breathing. While the self-conscious part of her wondered if she _ even did it right _ . But from the looks of his unravelling, she knew she must’ve done something right. 

He allowed his smile to remain large on his flustered face. The embarrassment and simply the prospect of what had occurred did arouse the need to look away. But, he didn’t. Their eyes were locked. 

“I have to go.” Even this aspect couldn't sully the giddy feeling blossoming inside him. 

Her pout couldn't contain itself. “I know, I know.” 

Just the sight of her new expression, the utter cuteness, did enable a desire for another kiss. Yet he had to show some semblance of composure. Especially, against the part which wanted to drop everything and continue this.  _ Why did he waste so much time avoiding her? _

Allowing the scarf to fall loose, he wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds. It wasn't a passionate hug, rather him keeping her close for comfort. He dropped his head on her shoulder and took in the delightful scent of her hair. 

“Goodbye,” he added with a growing sorrow. Ending the hug and moving away, feeling the emptiness growing. 

She wanted to stop him, yet no words left. Instead, she waved him off. 

**Authors note: Confession, I have never written a proper kissing scene before. Hope this came across as not weird xD**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

####  In Marley, Librio. The same Day. 

Porco and Pieck were walking towards their central command building. The one residing on top of the cliff, where most of the important generals often met. Pieck is aided by her crutches, as her legs, for the most parts, had given in. Porco eyed her and kept a slow pace, hoping she wouldn’t fall given the pebbles laying around. 

“It's surprising, isn't it? Us back here in one piece,” Pieck concluded looking at the people walking past them. Normal people, unscathed by war and blood. 

“They pulled us back when we lost, titans are crumbling and so is the monarchy,” Porco’s mind went back to the fresh battlefield. He gritted his teeth. 

They walked across the garden and headed in the building's direction. 

Pieck sighed loudly and stopped, wishing she could crawl on all-fours. “World has lost favour in Marley, we are bleeding in any country which would be sympathetic to us. Now we lost such a large landmass.” 

Porco realized she had stopped, he retracted his step. Looking down at her feet, he could see them shaking. A bit of sadness emerged, wondering why a wheelchair wasn't an option for her. 

“War has drained our money, we can’t go on like this. Things are coming to an end, huh?” He followed her tangent, observing her set face. Pieck wore her emotions on her sleeves, but not her sharp mind. 

“Finally, the era of titans is over,” Pieck declared in her soft voice. She turned her head to Porco and gave a bright smile. Being caught off guard, he blushed a little and looked away scratching the side of his face. 

They continued to the building's entrance. Unlike the garden before, there were no people. Since they were Eldians the main entrance wasn't accessible to them. They circled back to the back entrance, which was a high staircase leading up to the imposing figure. 

Pieck scanned the stair caught with a loud sigh. No way she could get up there with her crutches. “Can’t I just transform?” She asked no one in particular. Porco didn’t need to answer, they both knew the deadly consequences. 

She grabbed his jacket’s sleeve, tugging Porco near her. “Carry me.” 

Porco’s body seized up and the blush grew. This wasn't the first time, carrying Pieck around had become his responsibility. Despite that he wasn’t used to it, each time had latched on embarrassment. 

He looked to his side and scratched the back of his head. “Is it necessary?” 

Pieck’s brows arched. “Do they look like they can walk upstairs?” she pointed her finger to her legs.

Porco knew he was being unreasonable. This was nothing except helping his fellow Warrior out, they had to have each other's back. He allowed a sigh to leave him and walked closer to her. 

She slung her arms around his neck and he firmly grasped her back. In seconds his other arm went underneath her knees and he pulled up. Pieck was light, he barely had any trouble in holding her up like this. They left her crutches at the bottom, he would retrieve them once she was up. 

“You should eat more,” he commented, walking up the first step. 

“I was in my titan form for five months, there wasn't much time to eat. It’s a miracle I can even move my legs anymore,” Pieck explained, tightening her arms around Porco’s neck. She was close enough to smell his aftershave.

His face fell and he again observed her legs, noticing how thin she had gotten. 

“Checking out my legs, huh?” She teased. 

Porco stopped on the sixth step, clenching his teeth and the fluster growing under her gaze. “Pieck, no. Next time asking Zeke or Reiner to carry you around.” He started walking back up again. 

She rubbed her chin with a slight hum. “They don’t have the upper body strength.” 

Porco’s pride swelled and he didn’t hide the arrogant smile. She lightly slapped his chest, aware of the muscles formed underneath his thin white shirt. 

“While you were here working out, Zeke was getting traumatized and now Reiner is too depressed to even move,” she undid his pride and poked his cheek. “Besides you like carrying me.” 

“What makes you think that?” He stopped and huffed, despite his obvious flushed face. 

“Kyaa, Porco you are so strong. Can I feel your muscles? You want to hear this, don’t you?” She smirked, holding her hands together in the most exaggerated way possible. 

The effect of her words wasn't lost on his face. Even then he gritted his teeth and allowed his annoyance to show. “I can drop you, you know.” Although, a part of him would’ve liked to hear her say so and mean it. 

“Okay, sorry, sorry,” she chuckled, in case gripping his shirt tighter. 

  
  
**Author's Note; I always imagined Pieck as the teasing one and Porco who can never one-up her xD Hope you liked their small interaction.**


	11. Chapter 11

#### They met up with the other Warriors and the meeting began. There wasn't much important said, except how the state blamed the titan shifters for the failure in war. Zeke tried to mediate the situation, but soon it ended up with the officer yelling at them. 

“Eldian blood wastes all the resources we invested in you,” the officer continued, he banged his hand on the table. 

Pieck was laying on the sofa, she could see how Porco had balled his fist. Zeke looked at his comrades with sympathy, while Reiner remained indifferent to everything happening. 

“But, it was the State’s decision that made us lose Colossal Titan―” 

“Are you really speaking up Galliard?” The officer shouted, pulling on his shirt. “You are as useless as your goddamn brother. He’s the reason we lost everything. I don’t understand why they allowed another useless piece of shit to take Jaws.” The officers spit landed on Porco’s face. His temper was about to blow. 

Zeke cleared his throat. “I understand the tensions are high, we will accommodate any decision the State takes. Mr Galliard didn’t mean to speak out of place, he's tired like all of us.” 

The officer withdrew his grip on Porco, reeling back he fixed his military cap. “Know your place Eldian. Dismissed.” With those words, he left. 

“Porco don’t let your anger get the best of you,” Zeke let out a sigh of relief and lit another cigarette. 

Reiner’s eyes were lost, as they focused on nothing. He had lost any ounce of reason to live, he simply hazed through whatever remained of his life. Unfazed, he got up and left them. Another memory of his double life had begun to play, of a certain short-tempered bastard. He couldn't even tell the difference between dreams and reality, anymore. 

_I can kill him_ ; Porco’s mind went. He clenched his fists hard as an entire plan for this man’s massacre played out. 

***

**Two Days Later.**

Porco was shaving his clean chin, his hair wasn’t gelled yet. He stood in front of the mirror, with nothing but his underwear on. He slammed the blade down and grabbed the toothbrush, jamming it inside his mouth and nearly making his gums bleed from the scrub. 

The doorbell rang. 

Warrior candidates were usually given an apartment during their stay in Librio. They weren't allowed to lock their doors, but that rule was lost with time. 

He spat the paste out and rinsed his mouth. In the mirror, he admired his figure, before throwing on a pair of pants. He left the bathroom, walking in the small room containing a sofa, cupboard and a bed. 

He opened the door and stumbled back exhilarated. 

Pieck was situated in his doorway on all-fours. She looked up and smiled. “Ohayo Porco.” 

He nearly let out a yelp. “Pieck, what are you even doing?” 

Pieck thought for a second and tapped her chin. “I don’t have my crutches, I can’t stand up,” she admitted. 

He could close the door and leave her to do whatever she was up to. But, this was Pieck. He crouched down next to her and observed her face up close. “Should I take you to your room?” 

She shook her head. “I’m bored, take me in yours and let's talk about life.” 

His face was visibly confused. She had always fallen on the eccentric line, but now it was getting out of hand. Even then he obliged. “Okay.” 

Pieck’s face lit up in a grin, she began to crawl forward. 

“Stop, just stop,” he clutched his face and let out a groan of frustration. In a single scope, he picked her up and held her firmly. 

“My, my, you didn’t even ask me. Getting familiar aren't we,” she said, throwing her arm around his neck. This time there wasn't any shirt to grab onto, just his firm skin. Her other hand took hold of a stang of his hair and studied the colour. 

“Pieck, no,” he said as seriously as possible. But, her fingers were feeling the back of his neck and just the prospect of it ignited his fluster. 

“I don’t mind,” she shrugged against his bare chest. “Especially, how the lack of shirt is adding to it.” 

His fluster got worse upon realizing how he only had his pants on. He kicked the door shirt and quickly walked inside, dropping her on the sofa. Needing to compose himself, he headed towards the bathroom. 

Pieck turned on the sofa and propped her face on her palm. “I don’t mind the view honestly. Work out has been great I figured?” 

He stopped mid-step and turned back to face her. “I know I’m good looking.”

She tapped her chin and let out a soft oh. “I wasn’t talking about you in the first part, the view from your window,” She pointed with a slight chuckle. He was too easy to tease. 

Engulfed in embarrassment, he rubbed his face in frustration. He turned to his side and muttered something incoherent. 

Pieck took off her Eldian armband and dropped it on the floor. With a little push of her hand, the armband went under the sofa. “Oops, it fell. Can you pick it up?” 

He looked up and saw the armband. “Jesus, woman, what is wrong with you?” 

“Just a little clumsy, being in the Cart has made me lose my balance.” A smile played on her lips. 

Loudly gruffing, he walked back to her and crouched next to the sofa to pick it up. He laid down to look under the sofa. She observed his position to be ideal, she pushed herself off the edge. “Oops, I just also fell.” 

Porco groaned on impact as he laid flat on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, the little thud did hurt. Pieck was on his chest, she nudged herself up and now she was close to his face. Setting her elbows, she supported her face on her palm. Upon realizing how they were laying, his face went red in every way possible. 

“You know Porco, I have been feeling like I should be the Cart all the time,” she commented, alleviating herself over him, tracing a lock of his ungelled hair. 

He looked up at the ceiling, body seized up and his arms remained numb at his side. He could feel her soft breath on his skin and how warm her body felt against his. His nails dug into the floor. 

Composing his reddened self he began. “Have you lost your mind? Do you know where you are?”

She pretended as if she just realized it, a playful grin emerged. “On you? Oh, I thought you were sharper than this.” 

Irritated, he left out a frustrated sigh. “I am a guy, Pieck. Can you please sto―” 

**Author's note; Pieck just wanted some of his abs? xD I hope I wrote this scene well.**

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate reality, hope you enjoy!


End file.
